


pride flags

by someao3_user



Series: nb komaeda supremacy [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coming Out, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Someone give them a hug, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, and they were ROOMMATES, hajime is a good bf, non binary, non binary komaeda nagito, oh my god they were roommates, sonia is a sweetheart, supportive boyfriend hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: hajime and nagito just bought their own house, and komaeda wants a pride flag
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: nb komaeda supremacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	pride flags

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be using they/them for nagito before and after coming out to hajime, just in case that sparks any confusion

"isn't it nice, komaeda?"

"it is."

"now we just need to put things in it."

"they're coming here tomorrow, right?"

"the bed and couch yeah."

hajime put down both his and komaeda's bags by the door, then slid down the wall.

"it's why we bought pillows and blankets from the store too, we can't just sleep on the ground."

"i suppose, but don't i-"

"don't start rambling, it'll give me more of a headache then i already have."

"no.. no, that's not it, i was just going to ask.. don't i need room decor? if that isn't selfish?"

"well, no, you don't need them, but you can. and sorry for the misunderstanding."

komaeda sat next to hajime who pulled his phone out, going to amazon.

"whatcha want?"

"u-um... fairy lights? those seem peaceful.. as long as it isn't too expensive! i wold never want you to waste money on such unnecessary things.. for me of all people."

"komaeda i bought a house, beds, and loads of furniture. we can survive with nothing but a mini tv and a mini fridge filled with foods and drinks, i don't think furniture is necessary either."

"then why do people-"

"don't think too hard into it, i'll buy the damn fairy lights."

"right."

the two continued to buy things together, some that were just for the hell of it and looked cool, and some that would help keep komaeda entertained.

"one more thing.."

"hm?"

"can i get.. a um, pride flag?"

"oh?"

"one of those things that you hang up on a wall with your sexuality or-"

"yeah, yeah i know what you mean. go ahead, lemme see which one you want."

".. shouldn't it be obvious which one i want?"

"some people hang up flags just to show support sometimes. sonia does it a lot, though she's bisexual she likes getting small flags online and putting them in her front yard. she claims she wants to show support to the rest of the community and make her, possible lgbt neighbors, feel accepted."

".. right.."

komaeda watched as hajime typed 'pride flags' into the search bar. their heart was starting to race, it was so bad they can hear it in their ears.

"pick whatever you want."

nagito reached over to scroll through the variety of pride flags, their hand shaking violently, so violent it was almost concerning.

hajime watched as they stopped on a specific one, tapping it.

"non-binary?"

"y-yeah.."

"cool, alright."

hajime put it in the shopping cart.

"why that one, if you don't mind me asking?"

komaeda was afraid this question would come up.

"it's fine if you don't want to answer, i'm just a little curious is all."

"no, i-it's fine."

"... so?"

"you w-won't be mad, right?"

"no."

"you won't raise your voice?"

"god no."

".. hmn.."

"whatever it is, i'm not gunna be upset. i just want you open and honest with me."

"i-i'm just..."

komaeda inhaled, trying their best to figure out what was the best way to word it.

"i've been.. o-off? if that makes sense? like.. you might've noticed, but, whenever you're.. talking about me with others, in front of me, to be exact... um."

their voice was audibly shaky, hinata nodding and mumbling a 'go on'.

"i get.. uncomfortable."

"yes, i have noticed that. you excuse yourself as well."

"right.. and um, i-it's just because that i.. get.. sad? upset? at what i hear? i-i don't know how to explain it!"

"shh, continue."

"and it's.. not because i don't like you talking about me.. well, uh- of course i don't.. necessarily enjoy it, but um.. ya know."

"mhm."

"it's.. how you're referring to me.. i-is all."

"what? have i been wording my sentences wrong?"

".. kinda?"

"kinda?"

"yeah, kinda... it's when you, uh.. use.. he.."

".. go on."

"i get uncomfortable, like.. i get sad? i still dunno, but, uh.. i excuse myself to recollect my thoughts, and calm down and.. stuff, but, that's not the point!"

"it's fine. don't be too hard on yourself."

".. what i'm *trying* to say is that.. i don't.. really think i'm a.. boy.. maybe. yeah. maybe."

"oooh. i getcha. i getcha now.."

hajime wrapped them in embrace.

"i'm sorry for not noticing sooner, you don't normally get that upset. i just thought your mental health or insecurities were getting worse, i was planning to bring it up after we bought this stuff. but, do you have a new preferred name? need help finding one or are you cool with the one you have?"

"i-i'm... fine, with nagito."

"alright."

the two stayed in the embrace for what felt like hours, before hajime chuckled.

".. what's funny?"

"i don't get why you were so nervous. chiaki and gundham are also non-binary."

"w-what?! they are?!"

"yep."

".. i feel stupid now."

"you always feel that way."

"true."

the silence came back, it was a more comforting silence now.

"but even if they weren't, i'd still accept you. there's nothing in this world that'll stop me from accepting or loving you. if someone gets mad or upset over something so mild as someone finding themselves out, that's a them problem. it'll take me a while to get used to these new pronouns, but i'll do my absolute best. and if i use the wrong ones, you have my full permission to bonk my head."

komaeda laughed through sniffles.

"but.. why don't you get something to eat from the bags? i'll get our pallets ready on the floor and we can cuddle after i buy this stuff."

"okay..."

nagito sat up from their previous position, rubbing their itchy eyes.

".. i love you hajime."

"i know. i love you too, nagito."

**Author's Note:**

> i am not confident in this work but whatever


End file.
